Graham's wardrobe
Graham is usually seen wearing a light blue adventurer's cap with a red feather(it appears somewhat fuchsia on the character sprites in some of the games) on his black/grey hair, while wearing a red jerkin, light blue pants, black or red belt, and black boots. In the EGA remake Graham's jerkin is slightly different from usual as it has crenulated edging along the bottom of it. In the original King's Quest 1 and 2, his jerkin appears tucked into his tights, they are held up by a belt. In the King's Quest 1 remake and King's Quest 5, Graham's jerkin hangs over his tights, and he wears a belt to tighten the jerkin around his waist. image:Grahamkqpc.PNG Image:Grahamkq1ega.PNG grahamKQ2.jpg Image:Grahamkq5.PNG GrahamKQ1.png File:GrahamKQ5.png File:GrahamKQ6.jpg File:Graham.png grahamKQ5closeup.jpg His traditional outfit in painting. grahamInteractionFall1991.jpg GrahamKQC2.jpg GrahamKQ1sci.jpg Other sources have given him slightly different wardrobe and look. Graham has been shown with his basic adventuring outfits in various colors and styles in various artwork for the series. On the KQ2 box he wore green pants, a red jerkin (with gold lining), with a green shirt underneath, and a green adventurer's cap with a red feather. On an alternate KQ5 box he is shown wearing a red cape (instead of the blue cloak seen in the game). In Kingdom of Sorrow King Graham wears a tan adventure's cap with a white feather, a tan cape, tan jerkin with crenulated edging along the bottom edge, over a dark blue undershirt, dark blue pants, and tan boots. At one point in the story he is described has sporting blond hair and beard. In Derek's artwork and descriptions Graham is shown to have long hair and to be wearing tights. File:Grahamsms.jpg Image:Kq2boxgraham.JPG Image:Grahamkq5box.PNG image:Grahamkos.PNG Image:Grahamkqc.jpg Image:Grahamtights.jpg File:GrahamKQC1E2.jpg File:GrahamKQC2ndeditionKQ5.jpg grahamKQ1IBM.jpg grahamKQC2ndcover.jpg GrahamKQC2ndeditionKQ2.jpg GrahamKQC3rdeditionKQ1.jpg grahamKQ1goldbox.jpg Sometimes Graham's clothing colors would vary depending on the system the game appeared on. In King's Quest 1 (SMS), King Graham wears a white adventurer's cap with violet trimming and a yellow feather, his clothes include a pink shirt with white sleeves, a violet belt, and red boots and tights with yellow lacing. In KQ 1 & 2 found on the Apple IIGS graham's jerkin is pink compared to the IBM versions. In King's Quest V (NES), Graham wears a black adventurer's cap with a red-tipped white feather on his head of thick bushy red hair, and a red button up shirt, and a red belt. When Graham wears the cloak he has a blue feather in his hat. A painting in Mask of Eternity shows him with white hair and wearing a green hat with a red feather and a red shirt in a painting in Castle Daventry's dining room.an intentional pallete swap of the original painting's bitmap in the game's resource files. Image:Grahamsms.PNG Image:Grahamsms2.PNG Image:Grahamiigs.PNG Image:Grahamheadnes.PNG image:Grahamnes.PNG Image:Grahamnescloak.PNG Image:GrahampaintingMoE.JPG Graham has occasionally worn other clothing besides the adventurer's jerkin in-game. At the end of King's Quest II, he wore a tuxedo to his wedding. In KQ4, he wore a fancy red shirt with padding on top and his crown. In Mask of Eternity King Graham wears a violet robe. In KQ1 and 2, there are points in the game where he wears his crown rather than his adventurer's cap. File:Grahamtux.jpg File:GrahamKQ4.jpg Image:GrahamMoe2.JPG Image:GrahamMoE.JPG grahamcapeKQ5.jpg Here is additional clothing styles in artwork. He is shown in full armor on a box designed for the original IBM release. In the game's manual he was shown to have grown a mustache and wears fancy clothing. There are several examples where he is shown wearing his crown. image:Grahamarmor.jpg Image:GrahamKQ2manual.JPG File:Grahammirror.jpg GrahamMirrorKQC1E.jpg grahamKQC3E2.jpg Laura Bow II In Laura Bow II dead king Graham is portrayed as tortured by skeletons in Hell. He is shown wearing a red cape (with white fur on top), a suit of armor, a crown. He has a full and dark beard. File:Graham in Hell.jpg Graham's Wardrobe in the Unofficial Games In the unofficial Romancing the Stones, and KQ1 (AGDI) remakes king Graham sports a violet feather on his light blue adventurer's cap in closeups instead of a red feather. In the wedding scene at the end, he has changed his clothing to a black over-tunic, a purple tunic underneath, and gray hose with black leather boots. In Cloud Spirit's vision of the future Graham wears a purple robe similar to the one seen in Mask of Eternity. In one close up shot in King's Quest ZZT Graham appears to be wearing white and grey clothing, and has a blue adventure cap with a green feather. In the Silver Lining: King Graham in crown and a silver colored robe with golden lion and unicorn (symbols from the Daventry crest) emblazoned on the front. File:GrahamsuitRTS.jpg File:OldgrahamRTS.jpg Image:Grahamzzt.jpg Image:GrahamTSLfancy.JPG References Category:Wardrobes